


Opening Up

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max hasn't spoken to Carlos in a while, but he's got something that he wants to tell him





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinciarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciarella/gifts).



Carlos sighed when someone knocked on his door, and he thought about leaving it so that he could stay warm under his mountain of blankets.

But then they knocked again, and Carlos could hear the impatience.

He shivered as the cold air stole his heat, and even his fluffy slippers were no match for the cold wooden floor.

Max was the last person that he expected to see, and his confusion clouded his manners.

“What are you doing in London?”

“I don’t think I ever congratulated you on getting the McLaren seat.”

“You didn’t.”

Max compressed his lips, fidgeting on the spot as the awkward tension grew, and he knew that he should have said something before now, but they’d drifted apart since they were teammates.

He held out the bottle of whisky as way of apology, and a faint smile crossed Carlos’s lips.

“Come in.”

Max shuffled in, and Carlos took the whisky, keeping it safe while Max slinked out of his jacket, his shoes left neatly by the door which seemed to amuse Carlos.

Carlos wandered through to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of glasses and he returned to find Max cosy on the sofa, flicking through films as though he owned the place.

It was both adorable and infuriating, and Carlos wondered if drinking together was a good idea.

He handed Max the glasses, rushing to get comfy under the blankets before pouring the whisky, and he could have sworn that he saw Max blush as their fingers met.

“Thanks.” Max took a sip as Carlos did the same, the hard liquor warming him as though it was liquid sunlight.

Carlos’s leg brushed against his, but he snapped it away the moment he realised that they were touching as though Max’s touch burned him.

Max regretted how they had gone from being friends, to two strangers that just happened to race against each other.

He downed his whisky, holding out his glass for Carlos to refill, and he downed that too.

“That’s one way to keep warm.” Carlos looked impressed, and Max smiled, stretching out his legs so that they were tangled up with Carlos’s, making them both giggle.

Carlos sat his drink down, tucking his icy hands under the covers and resting them on Max’s knee.

“I missed you.” Max knew the alcohol was doing all the talking, saying the things he’d been too scared to reveal.

“I missed you too.”

“I...” Max felt his heart pound, his body unused to the alcohol, and he found himself leaning in closer, drawn to Carlos by an invisible force.

But even with the alcohol sloshing through his veins, he wasn’t brave enough to make the first move.

Luckily, Carlos was.

His plump lips felt like heaven against his own, the rush primal, and even in his most vivid of fantasies he had never expected it to feel this good.

Max let out a needy gasp, deepening the kiss as he ran his fingers through Carlos’s luscious hair, delighting in the breathless moans that fell from his pouty lips.

“I really really like you.” Max smiled, gazing into Carlos’s beautiful brown eyes, wishing that he could just say those three little words.

Carlos snorted in laughter, pulling Max closer as he cuddled in next to him, showering him with tiny kisses.

“I love you too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
